Roja Obsesión
by Sakunoevan
Summary: Two-Shot: Él era un chico extraño... Misterioso y callado. Sin embargo, esas personas parecen siempre ocultar algo. O al menos es lo que suele decirse. Pero, una obsesión... que arrastra a todo lo demás consigo, era más que un secreto. / - Siempre te amaré...- declaraba aquella chica inocente, con sus finos cabellos rosados siendo movidos por el viento que los envolvía./ AU


Roja Obsesión.

_**Two-shot**._

Aclaración: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

_Bajo la noche siniestra en un barrio algo alejado de la ciudad principal de Japón, una chica corría por un bosque en completa penumbra. La luna era la única testigo de lo que allí pasaba, y las hojas susurraban la razón del miedo que se sentía en el aire. Aquella muchacha parecía haber visto un fantasma; y sea lo que fuere que la haya aterrorizado de esa manera, le había dado las fuerzas para correr sin mirar hacia atrás y soportar cualquier dolor que el camino le proporcionara ante los golpes y rasguños de las ramas y las piedras. Su cabello, largo y rosado, luchaba contra el viento en la huída._  
_Sin embargo, parece que era imposible… - Te mencioné que era imposible.- se oía en un susurro, alrededor de la chica. Pero la desesperación le impedía responder, y sólo al entrar en un círculo perfecto de descampado, en medio de ese bosque, es cuando no tuvo opción para esconderse. Él se detuvo. Y ella cayó…_  
_- Por favor… Por favor…- suplicaba la pelirrosa con lágrimas, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad misma se acercaba a ella…_  
_- Mírame.- se escuchó decir a la misma voz, pero ahora se dirigía a ella muy de cerca. Estaba allí frente a su rostro._  
_- No… Tengo miedo. Me d-das miedo…- decía entre sollozos._  
_- Sakura… Mírame…- volvió a repetir. Ella sabía que no sería amable mucho tiempo. Así que lo hizo, lentamente abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, y se encontró con aquello… Con la sangre en su mirada. La sangre que los cubriría a ambos…_

* * *

- ¡Hey, Sakura-chan, despierta!- oyó decir a su rubio amigo bajo las nubes frías de aquella mañana, en un día común de escuela. Y aburrido, claro.  
- ¿Uh?- lo observaba ahora confundida.  
- Otra vez viendo a ese idiota.- la reprendió con un ceño fruncido.  
- Ah, n-no, yo…- se apenaba un poco una chica pelirrosa.  
- Ten cuidado. Ya sabes que es algo rarito.- le decía alzando sus cejas y cerrando sus ojos.  
- De todos modos nunca hemos hablado.- explicaba ella. Pero su amigo ya no la estaba escuchando.  
- Ah, sí, Sakura-chan, también creo que aprobé el examen.- decía sin ningún sentido de repente. Hasta que la pelirrosa notó a una chica de cabello largo azulado y de ojos perlas. Esa era la razón de que el rubio dijera cualquier disparate. – Bueno, debo irme, cuídate.-  
Y como por arte de magia, el chico desapareció, yendo detrás de Hinata, su novia. Sí que esos dos estaban enamorados. Sakura ya ni podía hablar con ellos. Y, así, volvió a centrarse en el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Pensando en él día y noche. Sin embargo, él siquiera la notaba. En realidad no notaba a nadie, y es que Sasuke era un muchacho de 15 años poco común, algo oscuro y misterioso. Solía decirse que sus ojos y su cabello, negros como la noche misma, habían tomado esos colores en cuánto llegó a él una extraña _maldad_. Él, por su parte, no dejaba que muchas personas se le acercaran. Quizás era así desde que su familia había fallecido, y esas muertes eran aún extrañas… No tenían un panorama claro, y era raro cómo todas las investigaciones terminaban en absoluto silencio. Desde aquellos días, él no fue más un pequeño alegre, sino un renegado de la vida misma, y en el silencio y las penumbras se refugió.  
De todos modos, Sasuke, desinteresado por todo, tenía una obsesión que no podía superar… Algo así como una cuenta pendiente con la muerte. Unas cuántas cosas por descubrir. O bueno, eso se rumoreaba en la escuela, porque en realidad nadie hablaba con él. Pero a Sakura le parecía muy interesante, _y guapo_. Sin embargo, pese a los años que ya tenía su enamoramiento por él, jamás había recibido siquiera un "hola" de su parte.  
- _No importa_.- repetía Sakura para sí. Porque en verdad creía que verlo llegar al salón con aquel tapado tan varonil y mágico, negro como toda su vestimenta, y con el cabello algo alborotado y mojado por algunas gotas de lluvia, le llenaban su vida.  
Y así transcurría año tras año, robándole aquel chico todos sus suspiros y sonrojos. Y creía que así sería para siempre, o al menos hasta que terminaran la secundaria.

Pero, quizás algunos astros cambiarían aquel distanciamiento, o más precisamente, Kakashi-sensei lo haría en la clase de literatura…  
- Muy bien, chicos, hoy tengo una nueva propuesta para ustedes.- algunas caras ya mostraban sorpresa y otras algo de molestia. – No se desanimen, será divertido.- sonreía, debajo del cuello de tortuga de su polera, aquel maestro extraño. – Verán, tendrán que trabajar en parejas.- y allí recibió algunos aplausos y hubo sonrisas, mientras los alumnos ya comenzaban a organizarlo. – Pero, no se adelanten, porque las parejas las elegiré yo.- finalizó, recibiendo un aura de odio por parte del curso. – Ah, así que, ¿quieren realizar una novela solos? Porque puedo deshacer la idea de las parejas…- y silencio total y absoluto, contentándose el sensei con esto.  
Sakura, ante esto, resopló y supo que las probabilidades de que le tocara con aquel chico moreno eran 1 entre 30. Sí que tenía mala suerte.  
- Yamanaka/Akimichi.- comenzaba el profesor. Y un grito de horror de una chica rubia se escuchó. – Nara/Inuzuka.- prosiguió, eligiendo al azar los nombres y anotándolos en una libreta. Así, luego de un rato, Sakura no había escuchado su nombre aún, pero no se esperanzaba tampoco. – Muy bien, son todos.- declaró el profesor. La pelirrosa lo vio extrañada.  
- No.- se escuchó por parte de un moreno de ojos penetrantes. Todos lo observaron. "_¿acaso habló?", _preguntaban algunos chicos. – Aún no somos todos.-  
- Ah, tienes razón, muchacho. A ver…- dio una ojeada el sensei a su lista y luego al curso. Así unas cinco veces. Finalmente, cerró su agenda. – Uchiha/Haruno.- soltó despreocupado, y recordó. – Por cierto, realicen la tarea del libro, y decidan con su compañero la estructura y la temática de una novela. Será evaluado… Todo.- dijo sonriendo. – Tienen este mes de vacaciones para hacerlo, adiós.- se despidió sin más, saliendo del salón.  
Una pelirrosa aún estaba atónita, muda, parecía que siquiera respiraba. Pero, algo aún más impactante la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aquel chico se acercó a ella, la observó un segundo y luego… - Mañana a las diez de la mañana en mi casa, residencia Uchiha, pasando el kilómetro 50.- y sin darle tiempo a nada, él desapareció. No le daría tiempo ni de disfrutar un segundo de sus vacaciones. Y eso a ella le encantaba, porque lo único que planeaba hacer durante esas, era pensar en él.

* * *

Ya habiendo salido de la escuela, Sakura caminaba en dirección a su casa dando saltos y grititos de felicidad. No podía creer que el mundo fuese ahora tan perfecto, de un color tan rosado como su cabello. Siquiera notó que su madre le hablaba al llegar a su casa. Nada a su alrededor tenía sentido ahora, todo era perfección y tranquilidad. Pensó todas las situaciones posibles, utilizando escenas de todas las películas románticas que había visto y amado en su vida, y con estas ideas, se durmió finalmente a la medianoche.

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la ciudad, en la residencia Uchiha, habitaba un solitario muchacho. Estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el suelo, con libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Con un pequeño lugar que se hacía la luz de la luna por la ventana, podía observarse como el chico sonreía de una manera extraña… casi con locura. Como… con _obsesión_.

_Continuará…_


End file.
